The New Mew 2
by Luvlee Kitsune Forever
Summary: Just a few chapters for a sequal to Konekochan and Kisshu's story, The new mew. She said it was ok cause we are very tight. Read it please and then review but no flames, insults, or name calling. Just ideas on how to improve the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo New Mews**

**Kitsune: Yay! I am finally a member! Weeee!**

**Koneko: You sound gay!**

**Kitsune: Sorry. I am just really excited. Well this is just to tell about the new character which happens to be well me.**

**We will allways be in our mew form.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own or sue. Only Kitsune, kayama, and Koneko.**

**Kitsune:**

**Eye color: Fire red with specks of Yellow.**

**Outfit: Similar to Lettuces but without the wing things on the bottom and there is a black belt seperating the red top with the orange bottom and then there is a yellow bow on the middle of the belt.**

**Weapon: Foxy flames. When I point like a torch wand thingy that is going from red blending into orange blending into yellow and I shout Ribbon! Foxy Flames! Flames shoot out of the yellow end of the wand.**

**Koneko: Well this is about it. Right Kitsune?**

**Kitsune:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Koneko: RIGHT KITSUNE!**

**Kitsune:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Koneko: Ohhh. I give up. We will finish the story in the second Chappy. Good Day, afternoon, or night. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Mews II**

**Second Chappy**

**The Fire and the Fight**

**Kitsune: Hi! I am Kitsune-Chan and this is my Boy Friend Kayama! Mya!**

**Kayama: Ummmmm. Hi. Hey! Wait. I never said I wanted to be your boyfriend! I like Neko!**

**Kitsune: You are soooooo not Neko's type. I will invent her her own boy. You are all mine. I would get rid of her to be with you.**

**Kayama: Really? Well then forget Neko and bring the love. -kisses Kitsune-**

**Kitsune: Mmmmmmmm. That felt nice. I mean, ummm, Well you can call me foxgirl, Kitsune, or Ichigo Fox. Either is accepted. I have one story out which is a sequal to my friend Koneko-chan and Kisshu's The new mew. Mine is called The new Mews because many more mews will be coming into the picture. Believe me. Not just Neko, Kitsune (me), or Koneko. There will also be Kayama and many many more. Mya!**

**Kisshu: hey guys! How's it going?**

**Kitsune: It was going just fine until you came along! Mya!!! -Bazooka-**

**Kisshu: Ummm. Hey! Why don't we settle this in an orderly manner. No transforming. K?**

**Kitsune: Hey! I wasn't going to transform but now that the idea is stuck in my head I think I will. Mew Mew Kitsune Metamorha-sis! Mya!**

**Kisshu: Ohhh sugar! Why did I friggen have to tell her to transform. Now I am in even bigger friggen trouble than we were before!!!-gets shot by foxy flames. This is where flames shoot out of a fire color wand. He is burnt for as long as the thing is set on.The settings are 1 minute, 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes, half an hour, an hour, a day, a week, a month, half a year, a year, or forever until Kitsune says I dispise you.-**

**Kitsune: Uhhhh. I set it on Forever until I say certain words. Mya!**

**Kayama: well say them cause Koneko is coming this way and Pai, Tart, Mint, Masaya, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pudding, Lettuce, Ichigo, Zakuro, Ringo, Berri, Masha, Neko, and Berri's strawberry robot thing. **

**Ichigo: Hey guys! What's Happenin? Nya!**

**Kitsune: Ummmmmm. Nuthing. Ummm. Koneko, How about you sit over here. The sun is much better.**

**Koneko: I am not a backaa. I can see that the light is friggen better over here then over there so just leave me alone Jerk.**

**Ichigo: Ummm. My question. What's up?**

**Kayama: Ohhhh. I am really sorry Kitsune. I have to tell! Well. Kisshu interupts our shwo and so she transforms, uses foxy flames on him, and accidentally forgot to set it on 5 minutes. She had it on Forever until I say I despise you.**

**Koneko: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? You tell me that you friggen used Foxy flames on my Boy Friend!!!!! You Idiot.**

**Kisshu: Huh? Huh? Why is everyone Looking at me and why is Koneko chasing Kitsune around like a retard?**

**Zakuro: Ughhhhh. Borrrrring.**

**Minto: I am going to have my afternoon tea. Bye.**

**Pudding: But it is nly morning. Na No Da!**

**Minto: Then I will have early tea and then go to work unlike you jerks.**

**Ichigo: Shuddup**

**Tart: EVERYBODY QUIET!!! I see a Karima Anima around the bend.**

**Ryou: Tokyo Mew My go!**

**Keiichiiro: I think what he means to say is Tokyo mew mew Go!**

**Ryou: That's what I said.**

**Pai: Not it wasn't. You said tokyo mew my.**

**Ryou: Fine! Tokyo-**

**Keichiiro: Ummm. They are already gone.**

**Ryou. Darn! I wanted to say Tokyo mew mew go. -Starts Crying and whining like a two year old-**

**Tart: Hey! Crisis here.**

**Masha: Tweet Tweet. (meaning What is it)**

**Tart: At least someone cares. Well, You know how pudding likes me and in The new mew by Koneko-chan and Kisshu Neko Squeezed me to death.**

**Masha: Tweet (meaning Yeaahhhhh. Your point)**

**Tart: Can someone get her friggen off me?!**

**Ryou: Ummm. Neko?**

**Neko: -still squeezing Tart- Yeah? What is it?**

**Ryou: All of your team mates are fighting that Karima anima over there and you are squeezing tart. GO HELP FIGHT!!!!**

**Neko: Ok. Ok. Ummmm. What's my weapon again?**

**Ryou: You should know that. It is Neko Blade.**

**Neko: Ohhhh Yeah. Neko Blade!**

**Ichigo: Neko! Nooooooo. We already got rid of the Kirema anima!**

**Neko: Damn. Gotta Run.**

**Lettuce: Why do you have to run?**

**Neko: Cause you are gonna get hit by Neko B;lade if you don't duck and then you will killme.**

**Pudding: Huh? -get's hit with Neko Blade along with everyone else except Neko- Owwwww! Get Her! Na No Da!!!!**

**Neko: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Ichigo: Let's get the disclaimer out here and then we will continue this story in chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own or Sue. Don't own TMM. Just The new characters. (Neko, Kayama, Koneko, etc)**


End file.
